The present disclosure generally relates to a system and apparatus for supporting a net used for sports, such as a volleyball net. It includes, but is not limited to, uprights having a net tensioning assembly and height adjustment assemblies.
Games using a net, such as volleyball, are popular across the world. The net in such games typically must be maintained at a predetermined height and tension. Volleyball standard systems are designed to accomplish the task of rigidly supporting the volleyball net at a particular height. These systems typically include two upright vertical posts placed at either end of the volleyball net and secured to the ground. The upright posts are vertically adjustable in order to place the net at the particular height. In order to adjust the height of the volleyball net, the user must relieve the tension from the net prior to making such adjustments and re-tension the net afterwards. Changing the net height in this manner to achieve a precise net height can be time consuming.